harry et le retourneur de temps
by mysm
Summary: fic traduit.Durant la 6eme année a POudlard, seratil capable de decouvrire et developer le pouvoir dont il a besoin pour battre Voldemort avant que Voldemort le trouve?
1. le monde de Harry detruit

Ceci est une fanfiction traduite de l'anglais. Le titre original est Harry and the time turner avec commme auteur R. K. Thompson

** disclaimer**: les personnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Harry et le retourneur de temps

Ch1 : Le monde d'Harry détruit

De la fumée épaisse était en suspension partout sur l'un des terrains verts de Poudlard, assombrissant certains côtés, mais pas le son du champ de bataille. Maintenant Harry n'avait plus besoin des ses yeux pour dire où étaient étendus les corps. Son esprit connaissait parfaitement les détails des emplacements de chacun de ses amis qui étaient tombés si loin dans la dure bataille. Avec virtuellement pas assez de temps pour préparer une défense avant que la grande armée de Voldemort apparu dans les terrains avoisinant Poudlard, les professeurs, les sixièmes et septièmes années, les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, et autant d'Aurors du ministère de la Magie qui ont pus arrivé à temps ont formé une petite ligne de défense en arc autours de l'entrée de Poudlard.

A sa droite, Hagrid, battu sauvagement par trois géants, était étendu devant les corps de Lupin et MC Gonagall, entourés par des piles de Mangemorts et Géants. Le sacrifice d'Hagrid a donné assez de temps à MC Gonagall pour jeter un dernier sort explosif, emportant avec elle six Mangemorts et deux géants avant qu'un _Avada Kadavra _la terrasse. Ayant perdu sa baguette avec un puissant _Expelliarmus_, Lupin s'était transformé en Loup-garou en espérant prendre plusieurs Mangemorts de plus avec lui avant qu'il ne se fasse attrapé dans la puissante main d'un géant survivant. Avec beaucoup de peine, le géant a tourné et brisé sa tête brutalement, son corps fut ensuite jeté a terre, avec ceux de ses amis sans vies.

Sur la gauche d'Harry, la plupart de la famille Weasley et certains membres de l'ordre du Phénix gisaient froissés sur le sol. Molly était étendue au milieu, entourée de ses fils comme lors de leur pose finale contre les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs. Dès que leurs _Patronus_ furent plus faibles et qu'ils étaient à la merci de l'insatiable faim des Détraqueurs, Molly regarda son mari et ses fils recevoir le baiser mortel des Détraqueurs après avoir été paralysés par différents sorts de Mangemorts pour prolonger leur agonie. Harry trembla lorsqu'il vit son regard pendant qu'elle subissait le même sort que sa famille.

Entre ces groupes d'amis, gisaient les membres de l'équipe de Poudlard, tous les sixième et septièmes années qui ont choisis de se battre, le reste de l'ordre du Phénix, et tous les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie qui sont venus à leur aide. Devant eux gisaient des hordes de Mangemorts, de Détraqueurs et de géants. Sans espoir, en nombre inférieur face à l'armée de Voldemort, ils ont opposé néanmoins, une futile résistance. Dans tout ce chaos, se tenait le dernier défenseur de Poudlard, Harry accompagné de Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore. Celui ci se tenait droit, immobilisé par le dernier sort de Voldemort. Son rire aigu continuait de résonner.

« Tu a été correct Dumbledore. Il y a des pires choses que la mort. Comme regarder mourir atrocement ceux que tu aimes. »

Le cri des mourrant et de ceux déjà morts continuait de retentir dans les oreilles de Harry. Se tournant à la source de toute sa peine et sa misère, Harry remarqua Voldemort se tourner de son côté et prononcer ces mots _« Avada Kadavra.»_

Harry pointa sa propre baguette et commença _« Expell… »_ Avant que la lumière verte jaillit de celle de Voldemort et toucha Ron dans la poitrine.

« Noooonnn » surgit futilement de sa bouche. « Nooonn pas Ron ! ». Harry attrapa le corps inanimé de Ron et le coucha doucement par terre.

« Petit idiot. Crois tu vraiment pouvoir encore t'opposer à moi ? N'as tu rien appris ? Crois tu pouvoir me battre avec tes maigres connaissances ? Moi, qui ai passé tant d'années à perfectionner mon art ? Crois tu que ta chance va durer éternellement ? Personne ne peut te sauver maintenant, ni tes professeurs, ni ta famille adoptive, ni ton amie Sang de Bourbe, ni même ton précieux mentor Dumbledore. Mon armée va achever le reste des élèves Sang de Bourbes, et ceux qui sont déloyal ici, à Poudlard, sous le regard de son directeur. Il va aussi pouvoir assister à ta fin et celle de tes amis, pour voir qu'on ne s'oppose pas à Voldemort. _Crucio_. »

Le corps d'Hermione se secoua et elle cria dans l'angoisse.

"_Impedimenta! __Impedimenta!"_ cria Harry.

"Espèce d'idiot. Tu vas avoir besoin de sorts plus puissant que ça. Tiens, laisse moi te montrer comment je vais en finir avec tes amis._ Petrificus totalus."_

Comme le corps d'Harry se figea sur place, il put seulement regarder vainement le cri d'Hermione devenir de plus en plus faible. Sur le sol, son corps se convulsait de douleur mais elle tenta de relever sa tête pour dire "Harry, je…je…" incapable de finir, sa tête retomba sur le sol où elle resta sans bouger.

Ayant envie de crier, ayant envie de pleurer, Harry réalisa qu'il possédait une fureur insoupçonnée. Il voulait juste poser ses mains sur la gorge de Voldemort et lui retirer sa vie. Avec un immense souhait, il réussit à se défaire de son immobilité et s'avança d'un pas vers son tourmenteur.

"Maintenant, maintenant Harry. Bien, bien. Tu as sûrement appris de meilleures manières à Poudlard? Tu peux sûrement t'incliner devant ton maître? _Impero."_

« Vous savez que je ne m'inclinerai jamais devant vous ! Vous savez que jamais je ne m'agenouillerai devant vous ! » Harry criai à cette voie à l'intérieur de sa tête. Continuant sa marche, il lança « Vous avez tué tous ceux qui ont compté pour moi. Je vous déteste ! Je vais vous tuer ! »

« Et que proposes tu pour faire ça mon garçon ? » Voldemort riait encore. « Mais c'est assez mon garçon. Je suis fatigué de tous ces jeux. Celui ci a duré trop longtemps. Maintenant meurs. _Avada Kadavra._ »

Encore une fois, Harry leva sa baguette pour se défendre, mais encore une fois, trop lentement. Il y eu un grand flash vert puis tout devint noir. Harry entendit un petit bruit qui augmenta doucement en intensité. Harry réalisa doucement qu'il écoutait ses propres cris dans sa chambre noire chez les Dursley.

Son cri se répercutait en écho dans toute la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il se cacha la tête dans son oreiller. Hedwige s'excitait dans sa cage. Un bruit sourd retentit sur la porte de sa chambre.

« Ecoutes moi espèce de sombre crétin ! Il est près de 2 heures du matin et nous avons à travailler demain. Je te préviens mon garçon, si je reçoit d'autres plaintes des voisins à cause des tes bruits la nuit, tu passera le reste de l'été dans l'abri de jardin ! Tu m'entends mon garçon ? »

« Oui, oncle Vernon. Je suis désolé. Ca n'arrivera plus. »

« Cela ferai mieux de ne plus arriver » meugla son oncle derrière la porte lorsqu'il alla se recoucher.

Cherchant ses lunettes, Harry se leva et alla déverrouiller la cage d'Hedwige, commença à lui caresser les plumes en essayant de la calmer.

« Là, là Hedwige. Je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayé. C'est bon, c'est bon. » La dernière partie était plus pour lui que pour la chouette.

Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit, le violent cauchemar resurgit encore et encore dans son esprit comme quand il calma sa chouette. « Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Comment suis je supposé le vaincre ? Je ne suis pas assez fort, pas assez intelligent pour le battre. Comment suis je supposé sauver le monde de lui ? Je suis à peine capable de me sauver moi même, et ce n'était que de la chance. Je n'ai pas pus sauver Cédric, ou Sirius. Combien de personnes vont encore devoir mourir par ma faute ? » Le sommeil le quittait alors qu'il était contre le mur en caressant le dos d'Hedwige.


	2. s'en remettant a jamais

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Harry tournait en rond sans sa petite chambre. Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'il était enfermé ici. Les parchemins et les livres jonchaient sa chambre pour l'occuper. Apparemment Molly, Mr Weasley, et les autres avaient tant effrayé son oncle Vernon que Harry ne pouvait plus cuisiné et faire les autres taches ménagères qu'il avaient eu l'habitude de faire durant toutes ces années pour les Dursleys. Malheureusement, ils ne le laissaient pas sortir de la chambre sauf pouf aller rapidement à la salle de bains. Ils semblaient si terrifié qu'ils auraient été tenu responsable si quelque chose de similaire arrivait à la fin des vacances d'été, comme quand Harry et Dudley avaient été attaqués par deux Detraqueurs, que Harry n'était pas autorisé a quitté sa chambre, le laissant seul dans la maison. D'un coté, ils le laissaient écrire a ses amis avec les hiboux aussi souvent qu'ils voulait. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas qu'il envoie de mauvaises nouvelles. Ils l'ont donc autorisé a utilisé la vieille TV de Dudley donc il pouvait regarder le journal sans leur accord.

C'était face à la TV que Harry avait tourné son attention maintenant. En gardant le volume faible, il zappa sur toutes les chaînes cherchant quelque chose a regarder et chasser ses cauchemars de sa tête. Aucune des chaînes ne semblait être bien. Harry se souvenait que la TV particulière tenait sa particularité de Dudley qui un jour, était tombé dans une colère noire car il avait perdu un jeu de vidéo.

"Bien sur, ils m'ont passé la TV cassé. Il ne voulaient pas me faire penser qu'il ne prenait pas soin de moi je suppose, murmura-t-il.

Finalement, une chaîne semblait émerger du fond flou. Harry le fixa un moment, essayant de deviner quel était donc ce programme. C'était le plus souvent en noir et blanc, avec un narrateur qui parlait en voix off des images vidéo. Alors que Harry regardait, il se sentit revenir en arrière, dans la classe du professeur Binns, l'écoutant énoncer des listes de noms et de dates.

"1933-Le 3eme Reich déclaré sous le contrôle d'Hitler et des Nazis… 1936- L'Allemagne commença son réarmement et la reconstruction de ses forces aériennes, navales et l'armée…. L'Allemagne occupa la Rhénanie… 1938-L'Allemagne annexe l'Autriche… Hitler demanda a ce que les sudètes soit rallier a l'Allemagne…après la conférence de Munich, Chamberlain déclara "la paix avec nous"… 1939-L'Allemagne envahissait le reste de la Tchécoslovaquie et la Pologne… 1940-la France tomba sous le Blitzkrieg allemand en 15 jours… Les Britanniques essayèrent d'évacuer la majorité de son armée de Dunkirk depuis la terrible défaite"

La voix de la TV allait et venait. Même si Harry ne passait pas beaucoup de temps dans le monde moldus, il reconnaissait quand même que le sujet traiter du documentaire était la 2eme guerre mondiale, une terrible guerre qui avait dévasté l'Angleterre, le continent, et une large partie du monde en 15 ans.

"Ahhhh. Comme une bonne leçon d'histoire. Cela ma remis en forme pour dormir maintenant, pensa harry.

Hedwige hulula doucement de contentement, finalement calmer par Harry.

"Voila, voila Hedwige, c'est mieux…

" Nous avons devant nous une feuille de route d'une terrible difficulté. Nous avons devant nous de longs mois de combat et de souffrance. Vous vous demandez : quelle va être notre politique ? Je vous répondrai : mener la guerre, sur la mer, sur terre et dans les airs, avec toute la volonté et toute la force que Dieu voudra nous donner ; mener la guerre contre une monstrueuse tyrannie, jamais dépassée dans le sinistre et sombre catalogue des crimes humains. Voilà quelle est notre politique. Vous vous demandez quel est notre but ? Je vous répondrai en un seul mot : notre but c'est la victoire, la victoire à tout prix, la victoire en dépit de la terreur, la victoire quelque longue et difficile la route puisse t être ; parce que sans victoire, il n'y aura pas de survie.1

Ces mots, prononcer par une autre voix, attirèrent l'attention de Harry. Il se tourna vers la télévision et vit un petit homme costaud, pratiquement chauve qui parlait à une petite audience faites de vieux hommes, un peu comme un discours a la chambre des député ou au sénat. Ce n'était pas l'image mais les mots, prononcer avec puissance et détermination, avec cette voix qui articulait ces mots qui remua quelque chose enfui au fond de Harry.

IL regarda fasciné cette homme massif s'adresser a une même audience dans le discours suivant.

", Nous nous prouveront de nouveau capables de défendre notre maison d'île, monter hors de l'orage de la guerre, et survivre à la menace de la tyrannie, au besoin pendant des années, au besoin seulement. En tout cas, est ce que nous allons essayer pour faire. "

" Quoique les grandes régions de l'Europe et de beaucoup de vieux et célèbres états soient tombées ou puissent tomber dans la poignée du Gestapo et tous les appareils odieux de Nazi règnent, nous ne diminuerons pas ou n'échouerons pas. Nous continuerons à l'extrémité, nous combattrons en France, nous combattrons sur les mers et les océans, nous combattrons avec la confiance croissante et la force croissante dans le ciel, nous défendrons notre île, celui qui le coût puisse être, nous combattrons sur les plages, nous combattrons pour les au sol d'atterrissage, nous combattrons dans les domaines et dans les rues, nous combattrons dans les collines; nous ne nous rendrons jamais, et même si, que je pendant un moment ne crois pas, cette île ou une grande partie d'elle étaient subjuguée et mourante de faim, puis notre empire au delà des mers, armé et gardé par la flotte britannique, continuerait la lutte, jusqu'à ce que, dans le bon temps de Dieu, le nouveau monde, avec toute sa puissance et pourrait, fasse un pas en avant à la délivrance et à la libération du vieux."2

Quelques chose dans Harry étincela et commença à brûler, tandis qu'une larme commença a roulé sur son visage. Maintenant complètement plongé dans le programme, Harry regarda les plusieurs prochaines heures du programme, comment la guerre engloutissait l'Europe et s'étendait jusqu'au bout du monde.

La moustiquaire tremblota pendant le macabre carnage des opérations d'infanterie, les brutaux combat aérien, les batailles avec d'énormes tanks, les matchs meurtrier dans les océans, les bombardements des villes, les fusillades de civils innocent, et les effroyables témoignages des multitudes meurtres et atrocités humaine. Il nota que pendant la guerre, année après année, que les soldats devenait de plus en plus jeune. La plupart d'entre eux avaient l'air d'avoir un an ou deux de plus que Harry et ses amis de classe.

Il regarda alors que le peu de gens sur la minuscule l'île, mener par le petit homme rond qu'il avait entendu juste avant, défiait la forte colère d'un continent entier mener par un homme fou voûté par la destruction, la domination et l'élimination d'une race humaine. Il regarda les quelques combats, supporter d'énormes attaques, et persévérer pour finalement obtenir la victoire contre ses ennemies. Il regarda lorsqu'il s'élevai courageusement, seule au début, et lorsque plus tard joint par ses anciennes colonies situer en atlantique. Il regarda la marée de la guerre prendre un tournant des plus austère désespoir, pour évanouir l'espoir, pour assurer une victoire. Il vit comment ce pays fut animé lors de la formidable victoire au dessus de ces ennemies, le corpulent petit home nommé Churchill était mené par le pouvoir. Surpris, il vit Churchill encore une fois, parlant dans les anciennes colonies, désignant le nouvel ennemi, qui avait été un ami. Tout le temps, alors que le Coeur de Harry brûlait, et les larmes continuait a couler sur son visage, ces mots continuaient a faire écho dans sa tête, "nous devrons combattre…nous devrons combattre…nous ne nous rendrons jamais !"

Lors de la fin du programme, il regarda les 1ers rayons du soleil apparaître à l'horizon. Alors que le nouveau jour commença, il reconnu une des sensation qu'il avait senti plus tôt. L'espoir. IL avait bien sur oublié ce que cette sensation produisait. Sans taches ménagères à faire, il resta dans son lit longtemps à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait vu. Finalement, abattu par une longue nuit, Harry se retourna sur lui-même et tomba dans un léger sommeil sans rêve.

1 : discours de Churchill lorsqu'il était premier ministre à la chambre des députés le q13 mai 1940.

2: autre discours donné par Churchill a la chambre des députés de 4 juin 1940.

* * *

le discours de Churchill est veridique, je l'ai trouvé sur internet. Desolé si certaines phrases sont mal tournée mais R.K. Thompson ne m'ait jamais de virgule donc j'ai du ne rajouté. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais tout traduire. 


	3. decisions, decisions

Ch 3: Decisions, Decisions

Tard dans l'après midi, Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux. Avec des idées plus claires, il commença à penser a propos de la nuit dernière et des dernières semaines. Il pensa longuement et ardemment à propos de ce qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière et la compara avec ces propres expériences. Il avait certainement subi beaucoup de choses difficiles dans ces 15 ans de vie. Il n'était pas plus jeune que la majorité de ces soldats qu'il avait vu marcher a la guerre la nuit dernière. Et il était aussi vieux ou plus vieux que la plupart des victimes de la terrible guerre qu'il avait vue. Il y vit quelque chose de réconfortant, horrible comme cela se disait, qu'il ne se sentit pas longtemps seul dans sa souffrance. La vérité, ses procès individuels ont été différent, effectivement unique pour n'importe qui, mais il n'était pas la seule personne à subir des disparitions génial et formidable a cause du mal.

Il pensa à ses parents, à leurs amours et au sacrifice de leur vie et des larmes coulèrent encore une fois le long de son visage. Il pensa a Cédric et Sirius, au parents de Neville a St mangouste, aux toutes autres victimes de Voldemort et des mangemorts qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment et les larmes stoppèrent, remplacer par une détermination grandissante de faire quelque chose. Il se souvint des mots de la prophétie décrivant comment ses parents avaient défier Voldemort 3 fois successivement et pensa :

- Tu avais faux. Ils le défirent une 4eme fois en me sauvant. Et je ferais en sorte que leur sacrifice désigne quelque chose. Je ne peux pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne sais pas comment je peux avoir un effet sur le futur. Mais je le ferais. Je ne sais pas comment je peux défier Voldemort mais il doit y avoir une solution. Et je la trouverais. Elle ne doit pas être difficile. Je vous promait maman, papa, Sirius. Votre mort n'aura pas été vaine. Je le jure. Je batterais Voldemort et je trouverais une solutions pour l'éliminer. Je vous le promet.

Il se souvint deux des leçons qu'il avait vu dans le documentaire la nuit dernière. La première était que ni le bien, ni le mal ne semblait souffrir complètement, même vaincu. Lorsque Hitler et les nazis ont été battus, et battu définitivement, ce n'est pas longtemps après la guerre qu'une nouvelle menace au monde de la paix apparu. Un peu comme Voldemort. Tout le monde, bon, presque tout le monde le croyait battu et ils partirent sur un monde de paix. Mais il revint. La guerre entre le bien et le mal n'a jamais réellement été terminée. Il n'y avait que des pauses entre les conflits. Mais ses pauses pouvaient être longue et tranquille si le bien triomphait, ou, au contraire, sombre et terrible si le mal gagnait.

La seconde leçon était que le mal doit être opposé. On ne pouvais ni l'ignoré, ni gagner sa cause, ni le raisonné. Il doit être battu. Des qu'on sait qu'il y a un mal, il faut le combattre et ne pas le laisser agir. Le mal doit être battu, pas difficile. Pour d'autre raison, une des phrases farouche de Maugrey, même si ce n'était pas le vrai Maugrey qui le disait a Harry,

- Oui, vigilance constante Harry, puis action.

Comme les actions prise par l'ordre du Phoenix.

Et qu'est ce qu'il avait fait? Il s'était morfondus, se sentait désolé pour lui et ôta toute colère qui était en lui. Les joues de Harry brûlèrent avec honte lorsque il se rappelait son comportement de l'an dernier. Sa rage et son manque d'obstination ont presque coûté des vies de plusieurs étudiants, incluant ses meilleurs amis. Et cela avait coûté la vie de son parrain, Sirius. Inclinant sa tête, Harry sentit comme des ondes de culpabilité et d'autopunition qui l'envahirent a nouveau. Il s'assit, se blottissant dans son lit.

Un cognement à la fenêtre le ramena de ses beaux souvenirs. L'active et petit Coq, s'agitant comme un colibri, était en train de chercher inlassablement un chemin a travers la fenêtre. Une fois celle ci ouverte, Coq vola tout content autour de Harry en lui faisant la fête. Coq avait un parchemin accroché à chaque patte.

-C'est bizarre pensa Potter pendant qu'il détachait le plus petit.

-_Coucou Harry_, commença la lettre écrite par Ron.

_J'espère que tout va bien cet été. Hermione et moi sommes déçu depuis que tu ne nous donnes plus de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tu va mieux depuis que personne n'est lancer une mission de sauvetage._

Harry souri, se rappelant les différentes menaces de ces amis et l'ordre à son oncle et à sa tante a la station de train quelques semaines auparavant.

Il avait répondu à Lupin avec un très court message qui était venu quelques jours auparavant, ne s'étant pas ennuyer à répondre aux autres messages.

- _Comme tu dois le deviner, Hermione et moi sommes revenue à la même place ou nous étions l'an dernier, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne savons rien et nous ne nous amusons que très peu._

Pendant ce temps la, un plus large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry, un qui atteignit presque son triste regard, pendant qu'il se rappela sa rage consumer l'été dernier lorsqu'il arriva finalement au quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix, la maison de la famille de son parrain au square Grimmaud a Londres.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas plus, nous essayons de faire notre possible pour que tu vienne le plus tôt possible. Laisse nous savoir si il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin. Maman voudrait t'envoyer de la nourriture. Tu sait, je suis vraiment désolé a propos de tu sais quoi et j'espère que je pourrai te venir en aide. Je suis vraiment desolé. Amicalement Ron._

Quel ami! Et il se punissait de ne pas lui venir en aide. Ah ! Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait vraiment besoin de lui, à quel point leur amitié était importante à ses yeux. Et il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas sa faute si il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Il ne devait surtout pas se blâmer. Apres tout, il avait été trop occupé à défendre ses amis et Sirius avait été un sorcier puissant, tout a fait capable de faire attention a lui et cela le toucha.

Tout le monde essayait de se reprocher quelque chose, Dumbledore, Ron et une majorité de lui-même. Oui, il y avait des choses qu'il aurait pu faire différemment qui aurait évité les circonstances qui menèrent à la mort de Sirius. Mais ils avaient donné le meilleur d'eux même avant et pendant la bataille au ministère. La vrai punition devait être donné a ceux qui avait tué Sirius, Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Sirius et les autres ont assez fait de ce qu'il devait, s'opposant au mal étant la meilleur de leur capacité.

Bien que son deuil pour la perte de Sirius n'en était pas moindre, Harry senti néanmoins comme un énorme fardeau qui avait juste été arracher de ses épaules.

Se sentant plus éclairé de l'interieur, Harry ouvrit l'autre parchemin. La correcte, meticuleuse écriture de Hermione lui sauta aux yeux lorsque il déroula le parchemin.

_"Cher Harry, j'espere que tes parents te traite décemment. J'espere que tu nous répondra pour nous dire comment tu va. Lupin a partagé ta courte lettre, mais il n'y avait pas plus de nouvelles. Je comprend parfaitement si tu ne veux pas parler a propos de ce qui s'est passé mais j'espere que tu comprendra que nous voulons juste t'aider comme on peux. Nous essayons de te revoir le plus tôt possible mais nous comprenons que tu ne doit pas vouloir venir ici a cause de, bref, tu s'est, mais nous sommes pas sur que la maison de Ron est si sur que cela. Tout le monde ici est …_

-Complètement abattu, Harry pensa

-Hermione semble en dehors de sa nature, elle est juste en train de radoter a travers la plupart de ses lettres et elle se répète toutt le temps. J'espere qu'elle va bien."

-…_de toute façon, si il y a quelque chose que nous _"-ici, cela etait ecris comme si elle avait réécris sur les phrases "_je peut, s'il te plait, laisse nous_" encore, cela semblai comme si elle avait réécri, "_sait avec amour, Hermione_." Les mots avaient l'air d'être desserré à coté mot "avec amour" comme une arrière pensé.

-quelle lettre bizarre," reva Harry.

Rapidement, Harry pensa comment il avait pu ignorer ses amis si longtemps cette été et il devait les traiter mieux que l'an dernier. Soupirant Harry se décida de faire mieux dans le futur. "Je ne peux pas changer ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier mais je peux faire meilleur cette année. Et je le ferais"

Il s'assit donc et écrit une courte lettre a Ron et Hermione

"_Coucou Ron et Hermione, Je suis désolé si j'ai ignoré vos lettres cette été et j'ai était comme une insupportable andouille l'an dernier. Je vous promet de vous traiter mieux cette année . Je suis en train d'aller mieux, effectivement, et vos lettre mon beaucoup aider a me sentir mieux aujourd'hui. J'espere que vous réalisé les deux combien votre amitié signifie pour moi. J'espere vous revoir bientôt, Harry._

Harry appela Coq et accrocha la courte note a sa patte, lui donna un peu d'eau et le laissant partir par la fenetre, ayant pris soin de regarder si aucun des voisins ne le regardait. .

Retournant dans son lit, Il regarda autour de sa chambre en désordre et se décida à la ranger un peu au lieu de ne rien faire. Content que tout était a peu près ranger, Harry s'assit sur une chaise en face de sa fenêtre, posant ses pieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre, repensant doucement a cette après midi. IL ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps. Les derniers 12 heures semblaient lui avoir marqué un véritable tournant dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ses doigts sur quoi exactement mais il se sentait une nouvelle personne, alors qu'il regardait la vue par la fenêtre.

Alors qu'il se sentit apeuré pour ses amis et redoutait l'éventuel confrontation avec Voldemort, il ne se sentit que très peu immobiliser par la peur et le désespoir. Il avait toujours de la peine pour Sirius, Ron et ses parents mais il ne s'apitoya pas sur son sort plus longtemps à cause morts. Il sentit un désire grandissant de faire quelque chose, d'arrêter les autre d'agir a sa place et de prendre toutes les décisions, mais de prendre une plus grande part dans sa propre vie. Il était fatigué d'attendre et inquiet à propos de ce que Voldemort planifiait pour lui ou ses amis. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait jamais battre Voldemort avec son niveau. Si il avait vraiment la solution pour le battre, alors il devrait faire quelque chose de plus que ce que il avait déjà fait. Etre furieux contre ses amis et désolé pour lui n'allais pas l'aider a battre Voldemort. Il avait peut-être passé 5 an a Poudlard, mais il n'était toujours pas prêt a affronter Voldemort, un sorcier avec beaucoup de puissance, de pouvoir et de pratique. Si il a un des pouvoirs mentionner dans la prophétie, il devrait le découvrir lui-même et le developer. Car il sait que Voldemort n'allait pas attendre plus très longtemps avant de l'attaquer encore une fois. Il avait besoin de temps. Mais combien ? Combien?


	4. debut du plan

Chap 4: debut du plan

-Viens ici Hedwige. J'ai besoin de toi pour envoyer cette lettre à Fred et Georges. Ce n'est pas important mais fais vite. Merci.

Avec un affectueux mordillement sur le nez de Harry, Hedwige partit dans le ciel en ce début de soirée. Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, Harry nota une petite tache dans le ciel. Avançant un peu plus vers la fenêtre, il nota qu'un assez digne faucon s'approchait de sa fenêtre. Avec une manière très snob, le faucon tendit sa patte donc Harry put retirer le message. Avec un raide signe de tête, l'oiseau sauta par-dessus la fenêtre et monta en flèche. L'adresse du parchemin était : "Mr Harry Potter, l'héritier de Sirius Black"

Avec un esprit embrumé, Harry ôta le seau et déroula le parchemin.

"Mr Harry Potter, selon le désire de Sirius Black, nous devons vous informer du récent changement de son vivant. En tant que dernier descendant le la famille Black, Sirius Black a transfère tous ses biens, ses propriétés, ses comptes, ses investissement, etc. a son filleul, Harry Potter. Comme Harry Potter est encore mineur, l'héritage sera gérer par Remus Lupin, qui a été designer par Sirius Black comme le tuteur de Harry Potter jusqu'à ce que Mr Potter est atteint l'age de 18 ans. En même temps, Harry Potter aura la complète possession et control de la maison de Sirius Black, incluant tous les objets et servants. Toutes les questions devront être adressé a Gertrius Mondoke a Gringott's, chemin de traverse. Sincèrement, avec respect, etc. etc. "

Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris, mais cela devait lui montrer la finalité du sort de Sirius. Avec un rictus de bandit, Harry pensa ironiquement, "je devrais rassembler la fortune des Potter et des Blacks juste pour en avoir plus. Je doute que je vais dépenser tout l'argent que j'ai hérité. " Soudain, Harry se tourna vers la petite table ou les parchemins etaient poser et commença a écrire.

"Une lettre de Harry ?

"Je me demande ce que cela veut dire ? "

"Il peut encore écrire ? "

"Tais toi avec tes stupides idée et déroule la lettre"

La paire d'yeux lisèrent la lettre assez vite et a la fin, George et Fred se regardèrent, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

"Sadique"

"Super. Je me demande pourquoi donc Harry a besoin de toutes ses choses ?"

"Ce n'est pas claire ? Il est en train de planifier une méchante surprise pour quelqu'un"

"Excellent. J'espere que c'est pour un de ces grand ennemis. Devons nous lui envoyer quelques surprises ? "

"Bien sur. Nous ne pouvons jamais avoir trop de spécialité des sorciers Fasticieux. Je sujette que nous voyons comment Harry utilise précautionneusement les petits paquets, et si il s'en ai bien sortit, nous lui promettons de devenir un statut de partenaire. "

" Bien sur, cher frère. Et comme nous avons beaucoup de partenaire, évidemment, il devrait voir le besoin de nous aider à mener des experiences et des tests de nos produits aux éleves. Hem. Excuse moi… a une minorité d'étudiante de Poudlard d'accord ?

" oui, j'étais en train de penser la même chose. Maintenant, faisons le paquet ensemble pour lui comme sa la fête peut commencé.

Juste après le crépuscule, Harry, reposer légèrement sur son lit, se leva rapidement pour débloquer sa fenêtre et laisser entrer deux hiboux fatigué. Le paquet était plus large que ce qu'il avait attendu, ce qui expliquait le regarda grincheux des deux hiboux. Il leur donna de l'eau et une double ration de graines, ce qui semblait ameliorer leur mauvaise humeur. Apres leur avoir donner une demi heure pour se reposer, Harry regarda les deux oiseau tristement.

- je sui désolé de vous demander de voler encore cette nuit mais j'ai une importante commission pour vous.

Avec sa, il attacha un petit papier a la patte d'un hiboux des jumeau Weasley et l'envoya.

Inspectant le carton, Harry trouva tout ce dont il avait parler au jumeaux, plus une paire de bonus. Avec un sourire, il pensa.

"comme ils sont attentionnés. Ils m'ont deja envoyé d'autre cadeau pour les Dursleys. Une paire de longue langue, ceux dont Dudley devait s'en souvenir. Avec des chewing gum de grosse tête (bubblehead bubblegum). Hmmm. La description dite que contrairement au charme de grosse tête , cette gum transforme la tête en un large bulle qui garde sa caractéristique faciale. J'espere que j'aurais le temps d'en voir un. Et ce sera sûrement pour l'oncle Vernon. Spray contre les faux plis. La bouteille dit "ne soyez jamais ennuyer avec les habits non repasser. Juste asperger pour effacer les faux plis. Attention, une heure plus tard, les habits disparaîtront pendant 12 heures. Ne pas utiliser pour le sous vêtement, ou au moins, pas sur vos sous vêtement. "

Excellent. Oncle Vernon devrait aimer pour faire bonne impression au travail. Voyons si ils ont quelques farces pour ma tante…aussi, mais…non. Elle est la sœur de ma mère et il n'y a pas de soucis sur la façon dont elle me traite, je ne veux rien faire pour elle. Mais je pense que le melanger-transformer devrait avoir une belle effet mélanger avec la creme a raser de Vernon et dudley. Qu'est ce qu'y est dit…recolora les mélange toute les 10 minute pendant 8 heures.

Garcon, demain sera une longue journée pour eux aussi. Eh, eh, eh. "

Harry se promenait dans sa chambre, ramassant tout ce qui lui appartenait et les rangeant dans sa malle d'école. Il ressembla ses " cadeaux" pour son oncle et son cousin et mis sa cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête. Atteignant son couteau de poche, il le fit glisser dans la serrure de la porte et senti le bruit des différentes serrures que oncle Vernon avait mit qui cédèrent. S'aretant momentanément, il écouta les différents ronflements pour s'assurer qui tout le monde était endormi. Silencieusement, rapidement, il déposa les bonbons dans chaque boite que Dudley avait l'habitude d'accumuler la nourriture qui lui permettait de survivre a son sévère régime. Il vaporisa aussi chacun des meilleurs costume de son oncle et mélangea le melanger-transfgormer avec son eau de Cologne, son après shampoing et sa crème a raser.

"Peut-être qu'ils auront de la chance dans quelques jours"

Harry ria sous sa cape. Plus tard, il trouva le balai de sa tante et retourna silencieusement dans sa chambre. Il avait fermé la porte et mit la 3eme lame dans la serrure pour refermer le loquets quand un rapide plop cassa le silence qui régnaient dans sa chambre.

"Maître a appeler Dobby ? Croassa l'elfe de maison, ses yeux globuleux scrutant la chambre rapidement.

-je suis ici Dobby, répondit Harry, enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité. Et je ne suis pas ton maître.

-Ah oui ! Quoi que dise Maître Potter. Comment Dobby peut vous aider ?

-Ben Dobby, j'ai quelques questions à propos elfes de maisons.

½ heures plus tard, un Harry satisfait remerciait Dobby et lui disait au revoir. Avec sa, Dobby disparut encore avec un plop. Harry se tourna vers Hedwige, qui avait l'air d'aller mieux maintenant reposer et promis :

-c'est le dernier voyage ce soir, hedwige. Apres, tu pourras avoir un grand repos.

Harry s'appuya et chuchota légèrement dans son oreille et Hedwige s'envola a travers la fenêtre dans le ciel et disparaissant rapidement dans la nuit noir.

Harry contempla sa chambre sa chambre pour être sur que plus rien ne devait être emporter, s'arrêtant devant le miroir, il se rendit sur que tout apparaîtrait comme il le devrait. Un pantalon noir et un tee shit noir étaient recouverts par une de ces robes noires de Poudlard. Il mit sa baguette dans sa ceinture, juste au cas ou. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas devoir s'en servir car si il devait utiliser sa baguette magique, il attirerais probablement l'attention de la moitié de l'ordre du phénix et probablement quelques mangemorts. Avec un bruyant soupir, il finissa ses préparations pour quitter la maison des Dursleys de Privet drive, espérant plus que jamais.

* * *

** ATTENTION! JE RECHERCHE QUELQU'UN POUR M'AIDER A TRADUIRE CETTE FIC!**

**et merci pour les reviews **


	5. vol

**I-Am-Lady-Voldemort** et **panthere**: Une aide pour corriger les fautes me serais benefique aussi mais c'est surtout quelqu'un qui traduira une moitié du chapitre dont j'ai besoin. Donc comme vou voulez. Les chapitres ne sont pas tres dificile a traduire mais l'auteur a uen ecriture un peu lourde ce qui complique les choses. En esperant que vous me direz vos reponses.

merci pour les autres reviews et merci a mon frere qui a traduit la moitié du chapitre.

* * *

Ch.5 : Vol 

-Moi je vous dis que le petit mijote quelque chose. Grommelait Maugrey Fol-Oeil.

-Oh arrête. Tu es parano, c'est tout. Il est plus de minuit et il va sûrement se coucher d'une minute à l'autre, le taquina Tonks. Après tout, il n'a pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, non?

-Justement. Il n'a pas très bien dormi pendant tout l'été. Nous l'avons entendu hurler pendant ses cauchemars. La moitié du quartier l'a entendu. Le gamin a évité les contacts avec presque tout le monde pendant tout l'été et aujourd'hui le voilà qui reçoit quatre hiboux et en renvoie cinq. Il mijote quelque chose je vous dis.

-Je pense que c'est bien qu'il écrive enfin à quelqu'un d'autre que Lupin. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Lupin, répondit Tonks

-C'est bon. Je suis d'accord avec Tonks. Je pense que c'est bon pour lui qu'il écrive enfin à d'autres que moi. Ce n'est pas qu'il m'ait jamais dit grande chose. Mais je pense que c'est bon signe.

Les trois se serraient dans une tente magique qui leur permettait, tout en restant invisibles de l'extérieur et protégés des éléments, d'observer la maison de Harry sans être vus. Les quatre murs étaient comme des vitres, leur permettant de surveiller les environs tout en gardant un oeil sur la maison de Harry. De toute les missions que devait accomplir l'Ordre du Phoenix, la protection de Harry était la plus vitale :Dumbledore avait insisté là-dessus. Et à cause du fiasco de l'été dernier, un membre supplémentaire de l'Ordre était assigné aux surveillances Harry que tous se partageaient.

-Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez les deux, mais moi je vous dit que Potter mij...qu'est-ce que... les paroles de Maugrey restèrent en suspens tandis que son oeil magique, suivi par son corps, se tourna pour regarder la scène à la fenêtre d'Harry. Abasourdis, les deux autres regardèrent sans en croire leurs yeux.

Harry Potter, monté sur un vieux balais, s'élevait du rebord de sa fenêtre. Tout d'un coup, il s'élanca vers l'avant comme une flèche et s'enfuit dans le ciel nocturne. Maugrey grogna à Tonks et Lupin.

-Suivez-le. Je reste ici pour prévenir les autres.

Tonks et Lupin étaient déjà en train d'enfourcher leurs balais et de décoller à la poursuite. Se retournant face à la chambre d'Harry, il s'arrêta et murmura.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijote, petit?

Tonks et Lupin étaient en pleine course-poursuite, essayant d'attraper Potter à toute vitesse devant eux.

-Je ne savais pas que l'Eclair de Feu était si rapide, grinca Tonks

-Non plus, murmura Lupin. Mais ca ne lui servira à rien s'il se fait attraper par un mangemort. Et on sais que Voldemort a éparpillé ses troupes en esperant une opportunité de ce genre cet été. Non! Nooon!

En entendant ca, Tonks se tourna pour voir deux silouhettes sombres décollant du sol devant eux. Ils étaient bien plus proches de Potter.

-Accroupis-toi imbécile! Tu ne les vois pas? Bouge-toi! Fais quelque-chose! hurla-t-il en essayant de tirer les dernières ressources de son

balai.

Il y eut deux flashs de lumière verte et ils virent le balai de Potter piquer vers le sol. Les deux silouhettes sombres le suivirent, ainsi que Tonks et Lupin. Les mangemorts atterirent et se déplacèrent prudemment dans la zone du crash. Ils virent un balai, brisé en deux, et une coupe en argent. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils virent, tandis qu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, stupefixés par deux sorciers en colère. Ces derniers regardèrent aussi le site du crash d'un air perplexe.

-Ce n'est pas un Eclair de Feu. Je ne pense même pas que ce balai puisse voler. C'est quoi ca? haleta Tonks.

-Ce n'est pas Harry, dit Lupin dans un souffle lorsqu'il arriva assez près de la coupe pour la lire. "Dudley Dursley - Champion de boxe". Maugrey avait raison. Harry mijotait quelque chose pour ce soir. Et quand je vais le trouver, je vais le tuer!

De nouveau face à la maison, Maugrey fixa son regard intensément. Puis, levant sa baguette, il se donna une petite tape sur la tête et senti le froid du charme de Désillusion couler sur lui. Il se glissa ensuite précipitemment dans la rue. Au coin, il tourna à gauche et longea encore quelques blocs. Après avoir pris à droite et marché encore quinze minutes, il se retrouva face à une petite gare routière. Il se dirigea vers la gauche, ou des ombres s'attardaient entre un banc et un réverbère cassé. Arrivant à proximité, il aggripa un bras fermement en murmurant agressivement.

-On va faire un tour, Potter?"

-Aaah! laissa échapper un Harry surpris, se débattant pour échapper la poigne sur son bras droit.

-Calme toi. Nous ne voulons pas attirer encore plus l'attention. Maintenant suivez-moi calmement pendant que je vous ramène à votre domicile. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris, Potter, s'enfuire comme ca, je croyais que vous aviez plus de...

-Je ne m'enfuyais pas. Et je ne reviendrai pas chez les Dursley. Je vais au...

-Maintenant ca suffit petit. Je t'emmène et...

-Je ne suis pas petit. Et vous ne m'emmenez nulle part. Je ne reviendrai pas chez les Dursley. Et vous ne pouvez pas me forcer.

En se débattant Harry réussit à se liberer de la puissante poigne.

-Ah non, jeune freluquet?

Maugrey dégaina sa baguette dans un mouvement, avant de se rendre compte que Harry avait déjà la sienne sous sa cape, pointée sur lui.

-Alors tu pense pouvoir me battre, c'est ca?

Harry rit doucement avant de répondre doucement.

-Non, pas encore. Mais vous allez devoir me stupefixer pour le reste de l'été si vous voulez me voir rester une minute de plus chez les Dursley.

-Très bien petit. Qu'allez vous faire alors? Quel est votre plan, hein?

-Eh bien, j'avais prévu de prendre le bus pour Londres là bas appeler un taxi, mais puisque vous êtes là pourquoi ne pas nous transplaner directement?

-Ou ça petit?

-Au Square Grimmault. Et arrêtez de m'appeler petit.

-Au Square Grimmault? Pourquoi voulez-vous...je pense...

-Vous pouvez le faire?

-Non, trop risqué. C'est pour ca que nous ne l'avons pas fait l'été dernier. Même le transplanage peut être détecté. C'est presque impossible, mais ca ne vaut pas le coup de prendre des risques.

-Très bien, nous allons donc nous en tenir à mon plan original. J'ai assez d'argent pour nous deux. Par contre il va falloir se rendre visible pour entrer dans le bus.

-Pourquoi?

-Il y a trop de risques que quelqu'un nous rentre dedans, même si il ne devrait pas être trop bondé à cette heure ci. Faites moi confiance, Maugrey.

-Très bien. Nous allons le faire à votre facon.

Retournant dans la zone d'ombres, Maugrey se donna une tape de sa baguette et Harry enleva sa cape pour la mettre dans sa poche. Tirant une liasse de billets, Harry les mena jusqu'au distributeur ou il prit deux tickets pour Londres. Ils montèrent dans le premier bus et s'installèrent dans le fond. Harry s'adossa à la fenètre et s'assoupit tandis que l'oeil de Maugrey tournait dans tous les sens, essayant de tout voir à la fois. Alors qu'Harry se reposait, Maugrey en l'observant de temps en temps se demandait d'ou venaient les changements qu'il avait remarqué dans le bref laps de temps passé en sa compagnie. Ce n'était pas le même gamin rongé de remords qui les avait quittés à la gare. Il y avait quelque chose de different, mais Maugrey n'était pas encore sur de quoi.

-Je vais les tuer! Je vais les tuer les deux! hurla Lupin. Son humeur s'était tres agravée lors du voyage alors que tout laissait croire que ceci était impossible.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte dans un eclat, sa lourde voix reveilla le portrait accroché au mur de la mere de Sirius.

-Salete! bande a rien! demi-race detestable...

-fermez la vielle chouette! j'ai eu assez..hurla Lupin.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici? tona Mrs Weasley. que faites vous ici Lupin? vous n'etiez pas supposer garder Harry? Quelque chose est arrivé? Oh, mon pauvre, mon cher petit...

-Ton pauvre, cher petit garcon est parti on ne sais ou! Apparement, il a penser que sa serait marrant d'envoyer son clone dans la nuit comme diversion donc il nous a échaper. Tonks et moi avons poursuivis ce que nous pensions que c'etait Harry sur un balai lorsque nous avons apercu deux mangemorts qui l'ont fait tomber depuis le ciel. Nous l'avons suivi dans sa chute, stupefixer les mangemorts et c'est la ou nous avons remarqué que ce n'etait pas Potter mais une de ces farces. Quand nous sommes revenu vers sa maison, meme Maugrey avait disparu. J'ai jurer que quand je les aurait retrouver...

-Harry quoi! Harry a fait quoi? Je vais frapper les jumeaux pour l'avoir incité. Et lorsque je les aurait les 3, je ferais..., hurla Molly rejetant toute sa rage accumulé.

-Quand Tonks et moi sommes revenus a Privet Drive, il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry ni Maugrey. J'ose esperer qu'il n'a pas dupé Maugrey et que Maugrey est en tain de le poursuivre ou de voyager avec pour quelque raison que ce soit. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu pour prevenir Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'ordre. Tonks est en train de parcourir le chemin reliant la maison des Dursleys a Poudlard au cas ou il prendrait ce chemin. Je ne peux pas la croire Molly. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Harry pouvait faire quelque chose comme sa….

-Mrs Weasley, professeur Lupin, je pense que vous voudriez voir sa, marmonna une petite voix provenant de l'escalier.

Ron regarda appeuré les deux adultes enragé. Hermione s'arreta, Ron a coté d'elle, Hedwige sur son epaule et une petite note dans sa main. Elle donna la lettre de Harry a Mrs Weaseys, qui la lut rapidement et la fila a Lupin.

-Quand dites vous Molly ? demanda Lupin.

-Je pense que sa montre qu'il veux venir ici,repondit hermione calmement.

-Il quoi ? repeterent en cœur Lupin et Molly d'une meme voix se tournant vers Hermione.

-La note dit que Harry nous verra bientot et Hedwige est arriver 3O minute

avant que vos arriviez, mais sans apporter quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme si il

nous l'avais envoyé ici pour l'attendre. Et par-dessus tout, Harry a

quitter les Dursleys cette nuit. Je pense qu'il est probablement sur le chemin pour venir ici, continua Hermione.

-Mais comment peut-il..que pensait-il.. murmura Molly.

-Et que savez vous d'autre de son escapade ? Que vous a t–il dit a toi et Ron ? demanda Lupin.

-Rien, rien. C'est une des 1er fois qu'il nous écris depuis cette été, continua Hermione alors qu'une larme commencais a couler sur sa joue qu'elle balaya rapidement.

-oui, oui cherie, dit Molly lancant un regard triste a Lupin. Nous sommes tres inquiet a propos de Harry, c'est tout.

Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'emmmena dans la cuisine.

-Whoa!Donc Harry vous a filer entre les doights Hein? joli… finissa Ron maladroitement alors que Lupin se dirigea avec un geste de la tete vers la chambre de réunion ou l'ordre avait l'habitude de discuter. Wow, Harry, tu t'es bien enfoncé cette fois ci,copain. J'espere que Dumbledore te mettra une protection avant que l'un de nous deux te tue.Je pense qu'il est le seul qui peux te sauver de ma mere maintenant, ou peu-etre pas. Pensa Ron alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour retrouver les autres a la cuisine pour attendre Harry.

-Après reflexion, Dumbledore sera probablement un peu enervé aussi. Je suis bien content de ne pas etre a ta place ce soir, pote.


	6. arrivée a grimmauld

traduit par panthere et moi.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Arrivée à Grimmauld

Arrivée au terminus du bus bien avant l'aube, il n'y avait plus beaucoup le choix de taxis, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait demander même si il y avait eut le choix. Harry fit signe à un taxi de s'arrêter, et continua son voyage avec Maugrey. Se dirigeant vers le square Grimmauld, ils sortirent, payèrent le conducteur, et descendirent dans la rue. Quand ils furent dans la maison, entre le numéro onze et treize, Harry inspira profondément et pensa au numéro douze.

Comme avant, la maison crasseuse semblait écarter les autres maisons tandis que Harry et Maugrey marchaient à grands pas vers le porche et ouvraient la porte.

- Tu sais qu'ils vont te tuer, n'est ce pas ? En particulier Molly. Grogna Maugrey.

- Je serais surpris s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Sourit Harry un peu nerveusement.

Quand Harry traversa le seuil, le sombre vestibule lui rappela des souvenirs du dernier été et noël, souvenirs de quand Sirius était encore ici.

- Ainsi, le fils prodige est retourné à la maison. Nous nous sommes bien amusés Potter ?n'est ce pas ? Etes vous toujours désolé pour… gronda le portrait de Phineas Nigellus.

Maugrey se retint d'exploser et vit que Harry se retenait, aussi. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry se relaxa lentement et répondit calmement, en contrôlant sa voix.

- Oui, j'ai un peu broyé du noir Professeur Nigellus. Et je reconnais que je me sens toujours affreusement mal de la mort de mon parrain et de votre arrière arrière petit-fils. Mais, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de la honte à en pleurer. Maintenant….

- Aucune honte de regretter la mort du traître à son sang ?cria le portrait de la mère de Sirius. J'ai célébré sa mort pendant des semaines. Et je te le dois, à toi sale amoureux des sangs de bourbes, à toi monstre de la magie…

Puisque sa voix s'entendait de la porte du vestibule jusqu'à la cuisine, la porte de celle ci s'ouvrit et en un sorcier furieux et une sorcière en colère, suivis par deux adolescents vraiment inquiets en sortit. Quand ils entendirent les ignobles railleries et insultes hurlées à Harry sur lui et la mort de Sirius, ils s'arrêtèrent, prévoyant l'explosion que Maugrey avait crains.

Personne ne parla alors que le portrait continuait de déblatérer et fulminer. Après dix minutes, elle paraissait prendre une pause pour respirer, chose qu'une image n'avait pas besoin de faire.

- Avez vous fini Mme Black ? demanda la voix basse de Harry.

Elle s'arrêta, apparemment stupéfaite par son manque de réaction.

- Je veux m'assurer que vous sortiez enfin tout ça qui était enfui en vous, parce que vous ne direz…plus jamais…un mot…dégradant…de plus….sur…mon…parrain…encore une fois.

Chacun fixa Harry du regard, puis le portrait, ensuite les regards revenaient à Harry avec stupéfaction.

- Très bien, ensuite.

Personne ne vit plus qu'une forme floue alors que Harry fouettait l'air de sa baguette et la pointait sur le portrait accroché. Harry prononça assez clairement ces mots. « Silencio Vox » et une lumière orangée venant de sa baguette heurta la mère de Sirius à la base de la gorge. Elle haleta, et puis commença à hurler, mais le calme pesant continuait. Puis, Harry retourna son regard vers Phineas Nigellus.

-Avant d'être interrompus Professeur Nigellus, j'allais vous demander une petite faveur.

- Oui, Mr Potter. Répondit-il avec une voix courtoise inhabituelle.

- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît avertir le Professeur Dumbledore que je suis ici ? Je suis sûr que lui et bien d'autres ont été inquiets ce soir. Merci. Demanda poliment Harry.

Quand il se détourna d'un tableau maintenant vide de Nigellus, il fut bombardé de questions. Au même moment, il ressentit une sensation particulière dans la poche gauche de son jean. Quelle surprise pour tout le monde : sa poche commença à s'étirer et à s'accroître.

La poche craqua au niveau des coutures et Harry dut sauter rapidement en arrière pour éviter d'avoir ses pieds écrasés par sa malle d'école qui grandissait à grande vitesse. Avec un bruit sourd, elle tomba sur le sol et fit taire la foule momentanément. Harry regarda la malle puis revint sur son jean déchiré.

Regardant les expressions choquées, Harry marmonna.

-Je suppose que la poudre de rétrécissement a cessé de faire effet.

Quelques rires commencèrent à éclater dans la salle, cassant la tension précédente.

Avec un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, Molly ordonna à Harry d'amener sa malle à l'étage et de mettre un autre pantalon. Elle annonça qu'elle commençait à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ron offrit son aide pour transporter la malle, mais Harry la refusa et au lieu de cela, pointa sa baguette et commanda :

-Locomotor malle

Hermione siffla.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à lancer des sorts ainsi Harry. Ils vont te punir pour usage de la magie pour un élève de 1er cycle une fois de plus cette année.

-Hermione, nous avons utilisé beaucoup de sorts l'année dernière pour aider Mme Weasley à nettoyer cette maison et personne n'a eu d'ennuis. En plus, c'est une des meilleures places protégées. Si je ne peux pas pratiquer la magie ici, je peux le faire nulle part. Et crois-moi, j'ai besoin de m'exercer.

Plusieurs des adultes lui lancèrent un regard étrange quand il dit cela, mais ils allèrent dans la cuisine alors que Ron et Hermione suivaient Harry et sa malle a l'étage.

Une fois qu'il avait déposé la malle sur le sol de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, Harry fût presque jeté en arrière par Hermione qui le saisissait dans une énorme étreinte d'ours. Juste assez rapidement, elle le libéra, le regarda droit dans les yeux et cria :

-À quoi pensais-tu ? Tu aurais pu te tuer !

Elle fondit en larmes et fuit hors de la chambre. Harry et Ron se fixèrent l'un l'autre, stupéfait.

- Qu'étais-ce donc ?demanda Harry.

- Une folle, si tu me le demandes, mon pote. C'est une fille, tu te rappelles ? Nous ne sommes pas supposés les comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, allons manger en vitesse avant qu'ils ne t'exécutent. Tu sais qu'ils vont te tuer, n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais, je sais. Attendons que Dumbledore soit là.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra te sauver de ma mère.

- Ouais, je sais. Allons-y.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers jusqu'au hall, Hermione quitta sa chambre reniflant silencieusement et fut derrière eux. S'arrêtant à la porte de la cuisine, Harry prit une autre inspiration avant de pousser la porte. Les regards sévères le fixèrent tout autour de la table tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'asseoir, il y eut une flamme verte dans la cheminée, et Dumbledore en sortit, suivi par une McGonagall très tendue et une Tonks en colère.

Bien que ses yeux bleus brillaient légèrement, son visage restait extrêmement sévère.

- J'espère que tu as d'excellentes raisons pour tes actions de ce soir, Harry. Bien entendu, tu as causé beaucoup de souci. Tu sais comme tu es important pour…

- Oui, oui, je n'oublierai jamais comme je suis important pour le monde magique, coupa Harry amèrement.

S'arrêtant un instant et reprenant sa respiration, Harry continua sur un autre ton.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous parler ainsi. Ça a été une longue nuit et j'ai été surpris que vous veniez et…

- Bien sûr que je suis venu, Harry. Tu sais comme moi et comme nous tous nous soucions de toi. C'est pourquoi nous sommes tous si inquiets par tes actions de ce soir.

- Je sais que vous vous en préoccupez, Monsieur. Mais j'ai pensé que vous étiez peut-être effrayé que Voldemort essaye de…

à ce moment, Harry fit une pause, regardant tout autour de la salle, ne voulant pas exprimer à voix haute sa crainte que Voldemort essaye tant a posséder.

- Je pense que Voldemort a appris sa leçon la dernière fois, Harry. C'est un sort très difficile, un sort qui nécessite sa présence immédiate pour le retenter. Je ne crois pas qu'il essayera à nouveau tant que tu pourras sentir ce que tu as fait la dernière fois. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui, je pense que oui. Et je suis content que vous soyez là. Si tout le monde pouvait s'asseoir, je vais essayer de m'expliquer à propos de la nuit dernière.

Alors que tous commençaient à prendre un siège, un faible et méchant gloussement se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black.

- Ah, je pensais avoir entendu le retour de mon jeune Maître, marmonna l'elfe, mais Kreattur sait que le vieux Maître ne reviendra jamais. Kreattur s'est assuré de ça, oui il l'a fait.

Encore une fois, l'assemblée se glaça, sûre que cette fois, Potter exploserait en furie contre le traître responsable de ma mort de Sirius au Ministère de la Magie.

De l'autre côté de la table, Harry serra le dos de sa chaise jusqu'à que ses articulations devinrent blanches. Son visage sévère, Harry se déplaça vers l'autre côté de la table, affrontant le petit elfe, avant de parler fort :

- Tu as parlé plus honnêtement que tu n'as peut-être jamais fait Kreattur. Te rends tu compte que Sirius a modifié son testament ? Non, probablement pas. Tu devrais savoir qu'à sa mort, tous les domaines et toute la fortune des Black m'ont été transférés. Sa maison, avec tous les objets et tous les serviteurs, cela m'appartient maintenant.

Avec un léger tremblement de peur, Kreattur fixa Harry pour la première fois.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas posséder un elfe de maison. Ce n'est pas….

- Hermione, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça dit Harry avec une voix froide.

- Tu ne vas pas le blesser ou le tuer, n'est ce pas ? Il est juste un pauvre… -

- Non, je ne vais pas le tuer. Bien qu'il le mérite pour ce qu'il a fait. Et il n'est pas fou de toute façon. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait quand il a trahi Sirius pour le faire mourir. J'ai autre chose en tête pour lui. Viens ici !Gronda-t-il.

Hermione regarda frénétiquement les adultes, effrayée qu'Harry puisse faire quelque chose de terrible, mais ils ne faisaient qu'observer, n'étant pas sûrs de ce qu'il allait faire.

Traînant des pieds, Kreattur se présenta de lui-même devant Harry.

- Reconnais-moi ! Ordonna Harry.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, ne… bégaya Hermione.

La voix froide d'Harry répondit :

-Hermione, laisse-moi régler ça. Se retournant vers elle, il vit son visage triste.

Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance.

Puis il se retourna vers Kreattur. Il demanda :

- Qui suis-je ?

- Vous êtes mon maître, Maître Potter.

- Très bien. J'aimerais te donner quelque chose.

- Des vêtements ?lança l'elfe en un cri aigu. Le maître stupide veut donner à Kreattur des vêtements ? Mais peut-être pouvons-nous reprendre…

- Non Kreattur, pas d'habits. Je veux t'offrir ce bracelet.

- Des bijoux ? Un air d'horreur couvrit la face de l'elfe de maison. Noonn ! Pas des bijoux !NNOOOOONN !

L'elfe regarda frénétiquement autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque issue.

- Reste là ! Ordonna Harry. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, lorsque le maître donne un bijou à son serviteur ? N'est ce pas ?

- Ouiii. Je vous en supplie Maître. Kreattur fera tout ce que le maître voudra. Mais le maître ne doit pas lui donner des bijoux. Pitié, noonn !

- Si tu n'avais pas trahi Sirius, je n'aurais pas pu par la suite te donner le bracelet. Si tu n'avais pas essayé de trahir chaque membre de l'ordre, je ne t'aurais pas donné le bracelet. Mais puisque tu n'as pas été loyal envers ton Maître, présent ou passé, tu n'es plus la bienvenue en tant que domestique. Bien que le fait d'offrir des bijoux te libère de mon service, ça ne te libère pas de mes ordres. Tu ne dois parler a personne de ce que tu a appris, vu, ou entendu dans cette maison ou quoique ce soit a propos de moi ou les autres personnes qui ont été dans cette maison. Tu ne dois rien dire a propos de l'ordre du Phoenix, que ça soit les membres ou les activités de qui que ce soit. Suis-je parfaitement clair? Suis-je clair? Rugit Harry.

-oui, maître. Parfaitement clair. Vint la réponse sanglotante.

-Ton nouveau maître, Si nous en trouvons un, connaîtra tout a propos du bracelet que tu portes, que ton service sera peut-être seulement temporaire, que je peux te rappeler a mon service quand et combien de temps je le voudrais. Donc tu peux espérer servir les Malefoy ou les Lestranges.

Harry cracha leurs noms.

Ils sauront que tu ne pourras pas garder complètement leurs secrets. Apres tout, ton devoir envers moi, a travers le cadeau du bracelet, sera toujours dominer a travers leurs demandes a toi. Lorsque je te rappellerais, ma revendication a tes services sera utilise a te forcer a divulguer tout leurs secrets. Maintenant, reçoit le bracelet comme un présent.

Kreattur trembla comme une feuille, comme si le rapprochement du bracelet aller lui marquer au fer rouge sa peau.

-Maintenant, deviens un traître. Trouve un nouveau maître plus approprier a ta nature démoniaque.

Avec un dernier gémissement, Kreattur disparut de la salle avec un pop sonore.

Les épaules de Harry s'effondrèrent et il retourna à sa chaise. Il accepta avec reconnaissance la tasse de chocolat que Molly posa en face de lui, mais ne releva pas les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas prêt a affronter le regard de qui que ce soit maintenant.

-Harry, pourquoi était tu si vache…Je veux dire, tu n'avais pas d'autres…

"Hermione, il a trahit Sirius a sa mort. Lui donner une seconde chance ? Il fera la même chose pour n'importe qui d'entre nous. Qu'est ce que j'étais suppose faire ? L'enfermer dans un placard quelque part? N'aurais ce pas été plus cruel ? De cette façon la, il pourra éventuellement trouver un autre maître, et nos secrets ici seront sauvé d'une éventuelle trahison. Je ne voulais pas être cruel, mais j'ai fais ce que je pensait être le mieux. Il n'y a avait pas un sentiment de vengeance. Sil te plait, crois moi Hermione.

- Je… oui, Harry. Mais comment a tu su a propos du bracelet? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler

D'autres murmurements autour de la sale indiquèrent que personne n'avait un indice, personne. Sauf Dumbledore.

-Bon, j'ai demandé à Dobby a propos de ça. Il était le seul à pouvoir me le dire. J'ai sus que lorsque j'ai hérité de cet endroit, je devais faire quelque chose de Kreattur. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de nous laisser nous trahir. Et… et j'était effrayé que si je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser, j'aurais du le tuer de mes propres mains.

La dernière phrase était parlée très doucement en espoir que personne n'entendrait, mais tout le monde l'entendit.

Molly parla ensuite.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Pourquoi donc ne continuerons nous pas cette discussion plus tard ?

Harry regarda avec reconnaissance Molly et murmura un merci. Ensuite, il dirigea ses yeux vers son assiette rempli et l'entama, sans lever ses yeux pour ne pas a avoir un contact avec n'importe qui et ainsi ne pas se sentir rejeté. D'inconfortablement papotages l'entourèrent pendant le petit déjeuner qui était plutôt troublé. Harry apprécia les quelques minutes du petit déjeuner rapide qui lui avait permis de se reposer après la discussion avec Kreattur.

Il savait que c'était très important de se faire comprendre après le petit déjeuner.

Apres avoir fini le petit déjeuner composé d'œufs, de bacons, toast et chocolat, Harry attendit que les bruits de repas et de paroles s'atténuent.

Les regardant, il vit que tout le monde avait fini et qu'ils attendaient simplement sur lui pour commencer. La plupart des regards méchant avaient étés remplacés par un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité.

Les yeux de Dumbledore semblaient être plus pétillant qu'avant, mais peut-être était-ce son imagination

- Bon, premièrement, laissez moi—euh—m'excuser a chacun pour vous avoir effrayer. Si j'avais pu faire la même chose par un autre chemin, je l'aurais fait. Mais je devais faire quelque chose. Je - euh, oh - par ou pourrais-je commencer? Bon, après la mort de Sirius je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Encore une fois, quelqu'un qui m'était cher est mort. Et c'était de ma faute. Bon, je me suis senti comme si c'était de la faute. Et c'était la seule chose dont j'étais capable de penser. Et lorsque je m'endormais, ça empirait. J'ai eu tous ces cauchemars. C'est comme si je pouvais voir une vision de la confrontation finale avec Voldemort, et tout ceux présent ici, et… Et…et vous étiez tous mort. Je ne pouvais pas vous sauver. Je ne pouvais sauver aucun d'entre vous.

Regardant autour de la table, il s'arrêta sur chacun d'entre eux, mais un par un, tous sauf Dumbledore, baissèrent la tête, incapable de maintenir le contact visuel avec la terrible lueur de douleur dans ses yeux.

- La pire chose était que j'essayait de faire quelque chose et lorsque j'essayait quelque chose, Voldemort rigolait et me demandait si c'était la seul chose dont j'était capable? N'as tu rien appris ? Me demandait-il. Et je me sentait comme si il y avait autre chose que j'aurais du faire, que j'aurais du apprendre, mais parce que je ne l'ai pas fait, tout était perdu. Tout ! Vous tous, tout ceux que je connais, parce que je ne pouvais pas battre Voldemort.

-mais c'est complètement insensé, Harry. Personne n'attend à ce que tu sauves le monde. Tu es seulement … débita Molly.

-Donc pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort veut ma peau? Pourquoi a-il essayé de me tuer étant bébé ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose, quelque chose de spécial que j'ai dont il est effrayé si je l'utilise contre lui" démentit Harry.

- Harry, je suis sur que tu réalise que ces rêves sont probablement envoyé par Voldemort, qu'il essaye de te déstabiliser, de te tromper encore une fois. Proposa Dumbledore. Tu sais qu'il parle seulement avec mensonge et tromperie.

- Plus avec des demis vérité professeur. J'ai été très chanceux dans toutes mes rencontres que j'ai eues avec Voldemort. Non, attendez. Continua Harry, anticipant les arguments. Oui. Personne ne le sait mieux que moi. Et un de ces jours, ma chance tournera. Mais dans les rêves, je pense que Voldemort révéla plus qu'il ne le pense. Il continuera de se moquer de moi de ne pas avoir appris plus, de ne pas avoir développé plus de puissance. Mais je n'ai pas réalisé cela aux premiers abords. Tout ce que je pouvais voir n'était que votre mort, a vous tous, des nombreux morts dont je n'ai pas été capable de prévenir. On, s'il vous plait, laissez moi finir. Et après, tard dans la dernière nuit, ou au petit matin je pense, après encore un de ces rêves, j'ai regardé la télévision. C'est une boite moldu qui nous montre des images. Et j'ai fini par voir une guerre moldu qui c'est passé il y a 50 ans dans le monde moldu et qui se déroulait dans le monde entier. Plusieurs de ces événement me rappelèrent mes propres bataille contre Voldemort. Et il y avait cette homme nommé Winston Churchill…"

-Ah Winston. Un des meilleur, des plus brave homme que j'ai rencontré. Ajouta Dumbledore.

- Mais il n'a pas combattu réellement …Et comment vous le connaissez? Bafouilla Harry.

-Oh Winston se battu tôt dans la guerre. Mais il affronta des ennemis plus dangereux plus tard dans la vie, dans la période ou tu l'as vu. Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Dumbledore. . Il affronta les politiciens, les bureaucrates et l'indifférence du public. Des formidables ennemis ceux la et souvent imbattable. C'était une sombre décadence pour le monde moldu et magique. Plusieurs d'entre nous les aidèrent lorsque nous pouvions.

Il finit mystérieusement, avec une autre étincelle dans les yeux.

D'un geste de la tête, il invita Harry à continuer.

-Churchill conduit la Grande Bretagne dans cette guerre, et comme je pense que la plupart d'entre vous le savent, c'était lorsque qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Mas il rallia les hommes du pays et les incita a se battre a ne jamais se rendre, a continuer a se battre contre les étrangers. Et la mer pouvait éventuellement tourné. Mais vint un grand sacrifice. Alors que la guerre faisait rage, les soldats devenaient de plus en plus jeunes des deux cotés.

Il regarda Ron.

-La majorité d'entre eux n'était âgé que d'un an ou deux de plus que nous. Et ils étaient effrayés, cela se voyait dans les images. Mais ils se battirent. Ils se battirent ! Ils n'attendirent pas que l'ennemi vienne a eux, mais ils allèrent vers l'ennemi. Et je pense que c'est la meilleur façon a moi de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai tout quitter.

Aux regards d'horreur autour de lui, Harry continua.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, je n'avait pas programmer d'aller, de chercher et de trouver Voldemort aujourd'hui puis le combattre. Mais je suis fatigué de rester chez les Dursley. Je suis malade de passer mon entière année a l'école a attendre une de ces attaques et m'inquiéter sur ce qu'il prévoit de faire a moi et au reste du monde magique. Je dois maintenant agir. Si il y a quelque chose en moi qui l'effraie assez pour essayer de m'avoir tuer étant bébé, je dois trouver ce que c'est et l'utiliser pour le détruire.

Lorsque j'ai quitter les Dursley, je ne courait pas n'importe ou et ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague. Je suis parti parce que cela n'aidait personne à être le bas. Donc je suis partit et je suis venu ici. Il y a deux raisons pour que je sois venu ici. Première: c'était la meilleure place en dehors de Poudlard que je connaissais ou je pouvais pratiquer la magie. Seconde : vous êtes tous ici, une bonne partie de votre temps. Et c'est crucial car j'ai une énorme faveur à vous demander.

Harry regarda autour de la table, tous pendu a ses mots. Je veux que vous - non- j'ai besoin de votre aide pour m'entraîner. Aidez moi a découvrir le quelconque talent que j'ai et dont Voldemort est si effrayer et aider moi a le développer pour qu'il me serve d'arme a utiliser contre lui et le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. S'il vous plait.

La cuisine explosa dans la confusion car tout le monde parlait en même temps. Regardant autour de lui, Dumbledore sourit avant de lever son bras pour avoir l'attention.

-S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait. Si je devais…

Il attendit la fin du remue ménage pour continuer.

- J'imagine que nous avons tous des opinions différentes sur les paroles de Harry.

Se tournant directement vers Harry, il continua.

- J'espère que tu réalises la taille et le danger de la tache que tu espères entreprendre.

-Oui monsieur, et je suis prêt a la faire. Répondit Harry avec espoir.

-Non, Harry, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes la lourdeur du poids que tu espères porter. Mais tu as déjà eut des fardeaux plus lourds que n'importe qui de ton âge ne devraient jamais pouvoir soutenir. Je ne doute pas pendant un moment de l'un ou l'autre de ton courage, ta détermination, ou ta capacité de développer ces talents cachés en toi. En outre, tu as les meilleurs des amis pour te soutenir dans tes efforts."

Dumbledore a fait une pause pour jeter un coup d'oeil clairement chez Hermione et Ron.

- Et Harry aura besoin de tout l'appui que vous pouvez lui donner. En même temps que ces amis, Harry, Je voudrais t'offrir n'importe quelle aide dont je serais capable. Je serais heureux de continuer ta formation comme en t'aidant a développez tous les autres talents ou qualifications que nous pourrions découvrir et qui pourraient s'avérer utile."

-Albus, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Harry est trop jeune pour ceci. C'est probablement ce que Voldemort voulait : obtenir quelques leçons supplémentaires a Harry, le juger et le chercher dans la bataille pour pouvoir ainsi le tuer. Protesta Molly

- non, Molly. Je crois que la dernière chose sur terre que Voldemort veut est que Harry est une meilleure formation. Je crois que Voldemort s'est considérablement affaibli en envoyant ces cauchemars à Harry. Le courage de Harry ne l'a jamais trahit dans le passé. Et il ne le fera pas maintenant. Non, Voldemort a fait une erreur grave, en essayant d'effrayer Harry avec des rêves terribles. Au lieu de le casser, je crois que Voldemort est seulement parvenu à le rendre plus fort.

Dumbledore a regardé directement dans les yeux reconnaissants de Harry pendant qu'il finissait.

Comme Dumbledore finissait, le professeur McGonagall parla. Jetant un coup d'oeil brièvement chez Dumbledore, en insistant plus dans ceux de Harry, elle annonça vivement.

-Bien, si Albus croit c'est la meilleure ligne de conduite, aussi, je vous aiderais comme je le peux. Je vous offrirai une formation accru dans la métamorphose, si vous le désirez, mais soyez averti, il sera beaucoup plus difficile que mes classes a Poudlard.

Le visage de Harry blanchi légèrement à la menace du travail en plus à avoir.

Regardant plus Maugrey et Tonks, qui tous les deux ont donné à des signes d'approbation peu profonds, Lupin dégagea sa gorge et indiqua

-Puisque apparemment nous ne passerons plus de temps sur le devoir de garde chez le Dursley, nous pourrions aussi bien passer notre temps supplémentaire en donnant des leçons de B.A.BA. Mais elles ne seront pas faciles. Et tu va payer ta petite escapade la nuit passée."

Harry a rapidement baissé sa tête pour cacher son sourire. La soulevant, il a regardé avec reconnaissance autour de lui tous ses amis autour de la table. Notant les regards de souci sur le visage de Hermione et de Molly, il parla.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Je ferai attention. Je ne veux pas le faire, croyez-moi. Mais cette chose doit être combattu. Le mal doit être opposé et défait. Et si je pouvais faire tourner la chance, je le ferais et pour cela, je dois faire mon meilleur pour aider. Je ne peux pas simplement me cacher, ou rester de côté et ne faire rien, ou espéré que d'une façon ou d'une autre, les choses s'arrangeront. Je dois faire quelque chose. S'il vous plait, essayez de comprendre. S'il vous plait.

Hermione a simplement incliné la tête et a baissé sa tête.

Harry ne a pas remarqué les larmes parce que Molly a rapidement traversé la salle et l'a enveloppé dans une étreinte énorme.

-Je sais, Harry. Je sais. Tu es juste jeune et tu es comme un de mes propres garçons. C'est juste trop à demander pour n'importe quelle personne. Mais j'aiderai du mieux que je pourrais. Et j'essayerai de ne pas trop pleurer. Je sais qui je dois détester. Molly essaya de rigoler.

-Merci, Molly. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez pleurer. C'est ce que les bonnes mamans font.

Il la regarda, lui sourit et elle serra son étreinte.

Comme chacun s'était déplacé pour partir de la cuisine, la voix de Ron cassa le silence.

- Maman, si tu pouvais arrêter d'étouffer Harry, J'ai une question pour lui. Molly recula rapidement, un regard légèrement embarrassé.

- Comment diable as-tu dupé ces trois là pour sortir de ta maison ?

Ron ignora les lueurs fâchées qu'il a reçues de Tonks, Lupin, et Maugrey.

Soudainement embarrassé, Harry rapidement regarda le sol pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec Mme Weasley.

- Bien…J'ai eu quelques…amis qui m'ont envoyé quelques…choses qui ont aidé un peu.

- Ces jumeaux ! Quand je les aurais choper ces deux la je ... "

Elle souffla bruyamment et alla rapidement à l'évier, faisant semblant de commencer à nettoyer le désordre de petit déjeuner. Elle restait très tranquille cependant, comme si elle voulait entendre plus des détails de la discussion.

- Mais qu'a tu fais avec ces choses ? Demanda Ron curieusement.

- ben, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des membres de l'ordre qui m'observaient cette année, comme l'année dernière. J'ai également suspecté Voldemort d'avoir envoyer ces mangemorts m'observer, mais ils n'auraient pas su où observer exactement. Je n'ai aucune idée combien de mangemorts il a maintenant ou comment ils pourraient être efficace dans des secteurs d'observation. J'ai remarqué si je faisais un sortilège, il pourrait me détecter d'une quelconque façon, comme le ministère de la magie. Ainsi j'ai commandé quelques dispositifs magiques…spéciaux qui pourraient faire ce que je voulais.

- Intelligent, Potter. Très intelligent. Complimenta Maugrey.

- Et qu'était les noms de ces dispositifs magiques…spéciaux, Harry ? J'ai pensé ma liste de services de spécialité chez Weas...

Avec un regard sur Mme Weasley, Dumbledore continua :

-Euh... les divers magasins de plaisanterie qui était le plus fournis et expérimenté mais je n'avais trouvé aucun article qui semble faire les effets qu Lupin et Maugrey m'ont décrit.

Dans le choc complet, chacun dans la cuisine a lentement tourné pour jeter un coup d'oeil a Dumbledore qui tenait un rouleau a parchemin qui devait mesuré aux moins deux mètres une fois déroulé.

-Que font-ils? A demandé Molly très blanche

-Oui Molly. Ils sont tout à fait ingénieux, vraiment. Ils vendent les farces et attrapes les plus étonnantes. D'ailleurs, quand ils étaient à l'école, ils ont fait une partie...

Dumbledore s'arrêta. Tout le monde riait en voyant le regard très sévère du professeur McGonagall à Dumbledore.

-Bien, revenons à nos moutons. En tant que directeur de Poudlard, je trouve très bien pour rester compétitif des multiples magasins de plaisanterie. Vos fils font le meilleur et le plus innovateur, et ce sont les seules. Je leurs ait fait une remarque d'exercer une surveillance particulière sur leurs articles, parce que pour quelque raison, un bon nombre d'entre eux s'avèrent justement apparaître a Poudlard.

Dumbledore nota le regard de fierté dans les yeux du Molly qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher.

- Mais Harry, a-t-il répété, je dois admettre que j'aimerais moi aussi savoir comment tu as effectué ton évasion.

-Bien.

Harry continua, refusant toujours de rencontrer les yeux du Molly.

-D'abord j'ai dû créer une distraction de sorte que je glisser loin avec mon manteau d'invisibilité. J'ai emballé tout dans mon barda et ai arrosé arrosoir à rapetisser dessus. C'est juste seulement aux objets inanimés et la durée change, même que la taille elle se rétrécit aussi. Il y a beaucoup de variables. Je pense que j'étais chanceux que ma valise n'a pas éclaté sur moi plus tôt lorsque j'étais dans l'autobus.

Des rires se firent entendre.

-Je suis donc aller hors de ma pièce et pris le trophée et le balai de ma tante et de mon cousin et je suis retourné dans ma pièce. J'ai attaché du ruban adhésif du trophée sur le balai, j'ai pensé a l'image ai j'ai employé le copieur.

Remarquant les regards autour de lui, Harry a expliqué

-Le copieur est un petit globe avec deux boutons. Vous vous tenez devant lui, habillé comment vous voulez être vu, et appuyez sur un bouton, ce qui capture l'image. Alors vous poussez l'autre bouton et il crée une deuxième image de vous. Fre…euh mes amis l'ont prévu pour les étudiants qui veulent faire comme si ils sont endormis alors qu'ils sont autre part.

Harry fit une pause.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à son sujet. Vous devrez mettre des feuilles sous quelque chose et la substance quelque part pour ne pas glisser. C'est comme ça qu'il a expliqué à moi, je ne comprend toujours pas. Il y a juste une image qui est produite.

Harry feint d'ignorer les rires pour son mensonge évident. "

-J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait travailler assez bien pour faire une image de moi montant mon manche à balai, ainsi je l'ai fait en collant la boule dans le trophée et je lui ai attaché du ruban adhésif autour aussi.

-La prochaine fois, assurez-vous que vous employez une image avec vous sur votre vrai manche à balai, parce que j'ai reconnu que ce n'était pas le votre. C'est comme cela que j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas parti pour de vrai. Vous n'étiez pas montez sur votre éclair de feu. Dit Maugrey et rajouta alors un commentaire. Et heureusement que je vous ai vu, vous seriez parti sans protection.

-Euh, ouais. J'aurais du pensé à cela. Mais j'ai pensé que vous auriez vu que quelque chose était en vol et que vous ne m'auriez pas vu sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Répondit Harry.

-Oui. J'ai pensé a vous rechercher après que je me sois rendu compte que ce n'était pas vous sur le balai."

-Mais j'ai pensé qu'avec votre oeil... Harry commença.

-Je ne peux pas voir tout en peu de temps, gamin. Trop d'images et trop peu de temps me rendraient fou. Je dois limiter la quantité d'entrée sensorielle ou je ferais cramer mon cerveau. Et je ne monterais même plus en grade ! Maugrey ri.

-Harry, cette image. Est-il corporel ou éthéré? demanda Dumbledore.

-Mais comment avez-vous obtenu ce vieux balai pour voler sans magie ? demanda Tonks.

-Bien, une fois que j'avais une image de moi en vol, j'ai utilisé un vol à asperger. C'est une modification de certains des feux d'artifice des jume.euh quelques étudiants qui étaient l'an dernier a Poudlard. Dit Harry avec un regard rapide à Molly, qui continuait à frotter des casseroles.

- Le vol à asperger peut être employé pour faire n'importe quel objet, comme un grand pot, flotter entre le ciel et la terre, et volez avec une traînée énorme derrière elle. C'est un tube avec un bout plat. Vous attachez la tête plate à ce que vous voulez qui vole, comme le grand pot, puis vous le lancer. Et il reste de cette manière la. J'ai juste enlevé la pièce de flamme. Je savais que cela n'allait pas faire trop réaliste si mon balai était en feu.

-Et Et ou avez-vous volez l'argent pour payer l'autobus, gamin ? Grogna Maugrey, couvrant les rires.

- Ben, mes amis m'ont avancé un prêt à court terme et l'ont échangé en argent moldus pour moi. Chez Gringotts, naturellement. Ce ne sont pas des contrefaçons ! Se défendu Harry.

-Naturellement, Harry. Très inventif. Très inventif en effet.

Dumbledore ri.

-Tu as eu une nuit très longue. Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas dormir ? Nous arrangerons nos programmes demain de sorte que vous puissiez commencer vos nouvelles leçons.

Soudainement, Harry se senti très fatigué.

- Alors nous allons commencé demain ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Oui, mais je vous conseille fortement d'aller régénérer votre énergie. Vous en aurez besoin. Rajouta Dumbledore.

- Bien. J'y vais.

Comme il s'est levé pour prendre congé, Ron et Hermione le suivirent. Des voix se firent de nouveau entendre dans la cuisine et ils se dirigèrent vers le haut des escaliers.

-Harry, c'était brillant t. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Ron ri.

-Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu ai fait cela sans le dire a quelqu'un'. Tu aurais pu être tué ! Tu sais qu'il y a les mangemorts qui te suivait et qui ont explosé le trophée, pas toi. Sa aurait pu être toi ! Réprimanda Hermione.

- Vraiment ? Heureusement chose je n'ai pas envoyé mon éclair de feu en tant qu'élément du tour alors, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait pendant la saison de Quidditch ?

Harry sourit intérieurement et Ron de même. Hermione soupira d'exaspération et ces derniers pouvaient être entendu clairement dans la cuisine autant que son soupir.

- Honnêtement, vous deux. Est-ce que c'est la seule chose dont vous pensez ?

Retournant dans la cuisine, Professeur McGonagall marmonna :

-Bien, au moins l'un d'entre eux a un cerveau. Je jure, Monsieur Potter. Chercher les ennuis, vous ne aurez encore plus….

-Non, Minerva, ne le juger pas trop durement.

Se tournant vers Molly, Dumbledore continua.

-Harry a d'excellents amis. Oui, Hermione semble être la plus responsable des 3, mais il a besoin de Ron aussi. Ron l'aide à décompresser, à s'amuser et à aimer la vie. Harry n'a jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un qui faisait attention a lui comme Hermione ou quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser comme Ron. Les deux sont cruciales pour lui, et le seront encore plus avec toutes ces taches qu'il va devoir affronter au plus tôt.

-Pensez vous vraiment que Harry est prêt pour tout cela. Il prends beaucoup trop de responsabilité pour qu il est. Dit Molly.

-Harry est assez vieux maintenant pour choisir la tache dont il devra s'occuper. Si je pouvais lui donner une adolescence et enfance normale, je le ferais sur le champ. Mais Harry à un rôle vital a joué dans le prochain conflit avec Voldemort. Et plus tôt nous l'aiderons à découvrir ce rôle et à le préparer, il y aura plus de chance à ce qu'il s'en sorte sain et sauf Molly. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le surveillerais de plus prêt qu'avant.

* * *

RAR: 

Marilou Lupin : merci pour ta reveiws. Je pense que les chapitres vont etre tres irregulier mais bon.

Rebecca-Black: pour le voyage, je n'en ai aucune idée, je la traduit petit a petit donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer.


End file.
